Random night in with the Cullens
by The Cullenists Twilighter
Summary: Join the Cullen family for a night full of fun, with Sharpie marker pens and A4 papaer 1st story in the series
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I was in Edwards's car; he had just picked me up from my house. Of course I was going over to his; I just loved seeing his family. Edward had explained that Emmett and Jasper had broken their Television last night. They had been wrestling and Emmett being as strong as Emmett is had thrown Jasper through the television. "That's Emmett for you" I said laughing, "Yup that's Emmett" Edward replied smiling his crooked smile down at me. Charlie had allowed me to spend the evening over at Edwards, I had brought along some Sharpie marker pens, and allot of A4 paper. "Bella, Love" Edward asked raising an eyebrow "why do you have a bag full of marker pens and paper?"

I grinned widely at him "well " if said looking up at him "I thought since your TV is broken I thought this would be a great chance to know your family better" I paused thinking for a moment "you know draw random things find out a bit more about them?". He just looked at me; knowing Edward I bet he was trying to work out what would happen when giving a house full of vampires A4 Paper and Sharpie pens. We pulled out in front of his house, he took my bag for me and we walked hand in hand up the front steps.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N thanks for the reviews so far much appreciated enjoy chapter 2.**

Explaining

We where greater by the family as we walked in the door, Esme smiled down at both of us her warm smile filled the room. Carlisle stood next to her holding her hand. Alice was trying to hold her excitement she and Jasper were sitting on the main staircase, Emmett was sitting on the couch sulking over the loss of the T.V, and Rosalie sat next to him rolling her eyes every time he mentioned it. "We told you Emmett" Carlisle said looking over at him "break another TV and you don't get a new one". He said in a serious tone of voice Edward Laughed loudly "if you're that bored Emmett then come listen to what Bella has to say."

I felt my cheeks blush as seven vampires stared at me. I was standing in the middle of their living room floor explaining why I had marker pens and A4 paper. I took a deep breath and began to talk. "If thought since you guys don't have a TV for tonight, I thought maybe we could get to know each other a little better". I looked around, Edward was smiling, Alice was bouncing up and down with excitement, Emmett seemed to like the idea, and Esme and Carlisle nodded and smiled. I sighed with relief they seemed to like the idea. Edward was at my side helping me hand out pens and paper. "Ok" I said with a smile "time for the first game"


	3. Chapter 3

**The first Game**

I plunged myself next to Edward, who wrapped his arms around me. I smiled up at him, he smiled my favourite crooked smile. "Everyone ready?" i asked looking around, i looked at Emmett his face seemed confused. "i will explain again" . He smiled and listened "on the bit of paper you drew from the Hat, there is a name on it, you draw something that reminds you of that person on to the paper you have, everyone understand?" i looked around they all nodded, "ok well begin". I took my seat next to Edward and began, i had Alice's name on my bit of paper, and I smiled as I began to draw a shopping mall. I looked around the room Esme seemed to be enjoying this, she was deep in concentration. I peaked up at Edward, he was finished his, and he smiled down at me, kissing my forehead softly. "Everyone ready?" i asked anxiously they all nodded "ok Jasper Stand up and tell us who you got, and what you drew. He stood up quickly and looked about; he smiled around at everyone "well i got Rosalie" he said looking around, he held up his paper "and i drew a Mirror, since she goes on and on about her looks". Everyone laughed in agreement; Rosalie shot a glare over at Jasper, who sent back a calming wave. "Thank you Jasper" i said looking over at him "ok Alice" i said excitedly "your next in line", She jumped up excitedly. "i got Edward" she said with a grin, she held up her paper "I drew Edward at his piano " she pointed at the picture " i know how much he loves his music". She sat back down again smiling. "Thank you Alice, ok Emmett shows us your stuff". Emmett stood up smiling "i got the human" he said grinning, Edward Growled at him "sorry Edward, i meant Bella" he added in holding his hands up. " i drew you falling over Bella" he said chuckling. Everyone laughed, i looked away blushing, "thanks for that" i added looking at Emmett "ok Rosalie go for it". Rosalie stood up, he flicked her hair out, "I got Carlisle" she said smiling over at him, "i drew Book's" she said pointing at her picture, "I know how much you love them". Carlisle nodded in agreement, "ok Esme your go". I said with a small smile, " i got Emmett" she said looking over at her son "i found it hard to pick something, but after a lot of thinking and i know you all will agree with me i drew your sense of humour" she said softly "since you make jokes every single day 24/7". Emmett laughed "i couldn't agree more myself". It was Carlisle turn next; he stood up, his blond hair shining in the lamp light. "i got you , Esme" he said lovingly "i drew all of us" he said holding up his paper "we all know that life without you would be nothing". I watched as both of them embraced a tear trickled down my face, i felt Edwards hand on my face wiping it away. It was my turn next i held up my picture to them all "i got Alice" i said smiling "i drew a shopping Mall, because Alice spends most of her time there", Alice smiled at me "of course i do, i have to keep up with the sales you know". Edward was last. I watched his perfect face as he talked, "Jasper" he said his voice so sweet and soft "i drew this" he said pointing at the picture of Jasper meditating "because you are the calmest person i know". Everyone smiled at each other. i looked over at Emmett he looked like he was going to explode with excitement "what's next" he asked bouncing up and down. I smiled at him "i thought it would be a good idea if we done a little game called Lists".


	4. Chapter 4

**Lists**

**A/N Sorry it's taken me so long to update, Please keep reviewing, thank you all.**

Everyone was smiling at me now I handed them out more bits of paper. I stood up again explaing the game. "This one is simple" I said looking around, "since you are already in pairs, I want you all to write a list on your partner, but there's one small rule". They were all smiling now. "You can only put negative things on it". I sat back down next to Edward, "ok start". It was silent everyone was concentrating on their lists. Emmett had a big grin on his face I couldn't wait to hear his. The scratching of pens died down, I guessed everyone was finished. I quickly finished mine. "Who would like to go first?" I asked smiling around. Everyone looked around, Esme stood up gracefully, "I would". She said replying with a smile. Everyone looked at her as she stood with her list in her hands. She smiled down at Carlisle. She cleared her throte and began to read her list.

_1) You get too attached to books. (No offense)_ she added looking down at Carlisle Smiling face. "None taken" he replied still smiling. 2_) You let the kids off a bit too easy (no offense_) she added again.

She folded up her bit of paper and Sat down. "I only had two reasons", Carlisle took her hand smiling. "My go". He stepped forward swiftly and took his place in the middle of the floor. "I only have one reason also" he opened the bit of paper up,

_You love far too much__._

"I know it's not a bad thing but I had to put something." Everyone laughed, Carlisle sat back down next to his wife, who smiled proudly up at him. "Ok Rosalie go for it" I said watching her stand up. She had a long one she flicked her hair again before starting.

_You are like a 4 year old most of the time_

_You think your funny_

_Your jokes are not funny _

_Stop trying to get Bella to fall over._

_Stop breaking Esme antiques, she loves them you know._

_Your Hannah Montana obsession has gone far enough._

_Stop moaning over the TV, it was your own fault. _

She looked down at Emmett who grinned up at her. "Sounds like me" He said laughing. Rosalie kissed his forehead, before she sat back down. Emmett bounced up excitedly "my turn" he said jumping up and down

_You wouldn't let me buy sing star _

_You look in the mirror far too often _

_You hold grudges far too long_

_You don't let me have fun_.

He sat back down, proud of what he said. Rosalie nodded in agreement with what he had written. Jasper was next he hadn't written anything. "I'm sorry Bella" he said looking over "I had nothing to write". Alice smiled as she stood up; she only had one thing written.

_You are too tight, Loosen up a bit Jazz_.

Jasper couldn't help but grin, he pulled Alice closer to him and they kissed softly. I was up next, I stood up nervously I turned to Edward, who smiled at me warmly. "I have a small list" I said looking around.

_You are a bit over protective._

_You are so stubborn your worse than Charlie._

_You drive like a mad man_

I quickly sat back down again "I'm sorry but it's true". I felt his cool hands around my waist "understandable" he said kissing my neck softly before standing up. "My list is also short" he added looking down at me.

_You are Also stubborn_

_You worry too much_

He sat back down next to me pulling me in to his arms. I had one last game left to try out with them hope they would like it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N ehh sorry I took so long, I was at school all day plus I was blocked. Sorry it's kind of short. This is the last chapter guys hope you enjoyed this story.**

The Last Game

The night had gone well; everyone seemed to be enjoying this I was surprised at Rosalie who showed interest throughout the whole thing. Alice's face lit up. I think she knew what the last game was. She ran over to me, she was bouncing up and down. I couldn't help but laugh "can I tell them?" She asked jumping up and down. I laughed again and nodded. Alice stood gracefully in the middle of the floor. She smiled around at everyone. Her eyes sparkled "ok everyone" she said clearly "we are all going to make PAPER AIRAPLANES" She said in delight "and we are going to fly them ". Everyone smiled at me, I guessed they liked it. I handed them more paper and the construction began.

"How did Bella know we loved making stuff" Emmett said grinning widely. He was folding his paper roughly. "A guess I'm sure" Rosalie replied adding some colour to hers She laughed looking down at Emmett's plane. He had covered it in Hanna Montana lyrics.

Esme had already finished. She had colourd it green and had drawn flowers on it. She smiled admiring it. Carlisle had finished also. He had written Medical terms on it. He smiled proudly down at his finished design.

Mine was just simple. I had made mine hot colours; there was some Red and Yellow on it somewhere. Edwards Had and Music note on it, And Alice and Jasper both covered there's in glitter. "Too the Roof". Alice said skipping out of the room.

Once at the top we all stood in a line. The wind was blowing in a North direction. Just perfect for flying. We all smiled was we counted down. "3, 2, 1...FLY" we all shouted loudly. We watched as they travelled so far, before falling. I yawned stretching my arms. Edward smiled at me.

"Bed time for the Human" he said to me. I frowned at him slightly. I was having too much fun. Everyone said good night, and thanked me for a fun filled night. I couldn't wait till the next one.

The End


End file.
